kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Seal Is Complete! ~A.D. 1583~
is the nineteenth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It features a brief glimpse of the Taki ; which will appear 16 episodes later. The make a brief return at the end of the chapter. This episode is notable for featuring the very first time paradox event in the new timeline of the Soulcalibur universe as a result of a death of a non-playable character connected to one of the playable characters. Later chapters involving a time paradox in the SCVI timeline is often caused by deaths of the game's playable characters. Synopsis With Toki having left Japan in search of the cursed sword, the Taki of 1584 has no other choice but to follow him to the west that will lead to her to Soul Edge. However, she agreed with the Taki of 2018 to set things right...by traveling back to 1583, the very year Taki escaped from the Fu-Ma clan, along with Mekki-Maru to settle things with Toki once and for all. In 1586, months after Soul Edge is presumably destroyed, the other Taki returned back home to Japan. Where she finds the chance to confront Toki in the same location where her counterpart is three years in the past - Hoko-ji Temple. Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Takes place between episodes and . *''The past, 1583'': Takes place before the beginning of Another Taki's Soul Chronicle. This episode serves an alternate ending to (Another) Taki's Soul Chronicle rather than continuing on with her character episode due to Toki's defeat and subsequent death at the hands of the original Taki. Thus, creating a time paradox where Another Taki is no longer being hunted by the Fu-Ma clan. Plot TBA Cast * : * : * : * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} Guest cast * : English dub cast *Taki, Another Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Sam Riegel * : George Newbern *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***GalaxyArmor Notes *'Time paradox quote at the end of the episode:' **''"Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future."'' ― *The episode's title is a reference to one of Taki's phrases in the Soulcalibur games, , which means "Demon vanquished, the deed is done!", and many more depending on the translation. In Soulcalibur VI, it's translated as "The seal is complete!". Ironically, Taki doesn't speak the very words in this chapter. *This is the first time the song , in its full version, is played in this story. *This is the first time in this story that a time paradox occurred in the Soulcalibur VI timeline. *This episode reveals that the soles in the GalaxyArmor's shoes has the word written in hirigana, despite the suit uses a kanji motif. *Taki's battle with Toki would be once again revisited in the final episode of the second season following the timeline reset. Only this time, she defeats Toki in her Rider form. External Links *The Seal Is Complete! ~A.D. 1583~ at FanFiction.Net Category:SCVI Time Paradox Episode